Trouble in Africa
by Khabriya
Summary: Random D&J mission. Could turn into a romancedrama thingy later on.
1. Chapter 1

Delilah and Julius where just about to sit down to eat breakfast when Al came into the kitchen in a hurry.

"We've got, like MAJOR problems kiddos! Finish your breakfast quick and come to my office man!" Al seemed a little more worried than usual, so they did as they where told. Al still looked as frazzled as ever when they walked in.

"Here's the deal children, Lady Devilish is destroying the Cameroon, Gabon and Congo rainforest in Africa, and she's doin' it fast. She is setting fire to the surrounding villages and she is killing anyone who gets in her way," Scarlet showed them images of all the destruction to the villages and the forests as well as all the dead bodies that had been piled up. "Your job is to stop her and get her into our hands, dig?"

"Do you have any other information on her?"

"No man we've got like nothing; she seems to have just come out of nowhere. We have no records of her anywhere. It's like she never existed until right now!"

"Follow me and I'll get you geared up, kittens," Delilah and Julius got set up with every thing that they needed for the mission.

As they flew over the rainforest they could see how much destruction had already been done. There was smoke and flames everywhere. Delilah decided to brush up on her Bantu (native language of the Pygmy people who lived in those forests).

"We will get you as close as we can without being detected, I'm sure you won't have a hard time finding her after that," it was going to be no problem at all, but they didn't know what they where up against. They knew absolutely nothing about her or why she was doing any of this. "Here we are children," Scarlet said and Delilah and Julius got their parachutes on.

"Ready partner?"

"Ready," they jumped off the plane and landed in an area that had been burned down not to long ago.

"What kind of person does this?" Delilah asked with disgust.

"We will find out soon enough," and with that they headed out to find Lady Devilish and stop her.

As they got closer and closer the smell of burning trees and small hunting villages was stronger and much more pungent. They soon came across the ruins of a very small hunting village. The smell of burnt human skin was in the air and they soon found the source. There was a pile of dead, burnt bodies almost directly in front of them. This village was touched very recently and they could still see fire burning what was left of a little hut.

"We're close, lets pick up the pace," Julius said and started running with Delilah close behind. As they ran on they got into thicker forest and eventually had to slow down.

"Where-"

"Stop," Delilah interrupted and pulled Julius back. "I saw something moving just up a head of us." They waited for a moment and they both saw something move.

"There!" Julius pointed and they began the pursuit. As they came closer they could see that it was a person. He looked native so they expected he had escaped from the last village.

"Acha ndisi arithi katika lumba enye enyi!" Delilah said in Bantu, the native language. (**English translation: Stop we want to talk to you**!) Surprisingly the man stopped.

"Wow, I didn't know you could speak… What is that language?" Julius asked with slight amazement.

"Bantu. I took a crash course on the plane, guess it came in handy," she approached the man carefully. He was bruised and burned with a few cuts here and there but other than that he was fine.

"Amba ni enyi?" (**English translation: who are you**?)

"Angu jina kuna Miska. Gani kuna zako amali bi angu chaka?" (**English translation: My name is Miska. What is your business in my forest**?)

"Ndisi ni duala kidalali na sisi ni hapa katika acha le angamizi a le chaka. Debe enyi msaada sisi?" (**English translation: We are government agents and we are here to stop the destruction of the rain forest. Can you help us?)**

"Abe, gani amili enyi haja msaada na?" **(English translation: Yes, what do you need help with**?)

"Amili enyi atikali pi bi kishetani kuna?" **(English translation: do you know where Lady Devilish is?)**

"Mie aza ake dungu kuna kwamba jinsi," **(English translation: I think her shelter is that way) **he pointed north-east. "Lakini mimi wa simo hakiki," **(English translation: But I am not sure)**

"Marahaba," **(English translation: Thank you.)** Before they left, they gave him some minor medical attention but they couldn't waste time.

They ran north-east and the rain forest started to get less thick. They came to a clearing that looked to be man made.

"I think we are getting close," Julius surveyed the surrounding carefully.

"I think your right, let's keep moving." Within an hour they reached a building. It was relatively large, but just a plain gray building. As they walked in they had no idea what harm would come to them.

**_To Be Continued _**


	2. Chapter 2

I was unusually empty, most of the places they went where flooded with guards. It wasn't empty for long before Lady Devilish herself appeared in front of them. She wore a plain, but skimpy, black dress and her blood red hair descended to her waist. She did not look amused.

Following her was Dr.Dismay. He looked just as crazy and deranged as ever.

"Gumdrop and lollypop, nice of you to stop by and watch us devour the rainforest!" he managed a small, evil chuckle.

"Why are you doing this?" Julius asked. "Why are you killing all those people and destroying the rainforest?"

"That's for us to know, and for you to never find out," Lady Devilish laughed and walked away, again followed by Dr.Dismay.

"We will find out and we will stop you!" Delilah cried after them and started towards them.

"Good luck," Lady Devilish said and before they knew it there were Dr.Dismay's Nurse and about twenty interns coming at them pretty fast.

By the time they had defeated all of the interns and Nurse, Dr.Dismay and Lady Devilish were long gone.

"Come on they can't be far," Julius said walking over to Delilah. "Let's go find them." Surely they didn't think the nurse and her interns could stop Delilah and Julius, most likely the best spy team in the world. It had barley winded them.

As they walked around trying to find Lady Devilish and Dr.Dismay, they could hear what sounded like whining.

"Where is that sound coming from?"

"I don't know; but let's go find out." Delilah and Julius went in the direction of the sound and came to a prison cell. The cell was filled with Pygmies, the native people who live in the forest. They all looked severely beaten and injured.

"We have to help them," Julius said. "Bobby pin?"

Delilah handed him a bobby pin and he began to pick the first of seven locks. The locks got increasingly hard as he neared the end, but Julius managed to get all of them off.

"Ni enyi vyema? Sisi ni hapa katika msaada enyi," **(English translation: are you okay? We are here to help you.)**

"Katu, sisi ni hobela atilika na chapa wa sisi wana fa. Anisi enyi sharti hobe kutoka hapa," **(English translation: no, we are badly injured and many of us have died. Please you must get us out of here!)**

"Ongozana mimi," **(English translation: follow me.) **Delilah led them out and Julius called for back up to air lift the Pygmies out. Right now their only back up was the regional police and all they could do was get the Pygmies to safety. They also took Nurse and the interns into custody.

"I'll keep looking, you wait for the police and we will join up inside."

"Okay," Delilah replied as Julius ran back inside.

It wasn't to long before the police showed up and air lifted the thirty or forty Baka Pygmies away. Delilah had tried asking them if they knew anything but they would not answer for reasons of their own. Delilah went back inside and began her search. Within ten minutes she found Julius again. They where now on the second of four floors and still no sign of Dr.Dismay or Lady Devilish.

On the third floor they saw what looked like another prison cell but the security was so tight that they could not open the door.

The last floor. They hoped that Dr.Dismay and Lady Devilish where on this floor. They came to a room with the door open and there they saw Dr.Dismay and Lady Devilish huddled over some blue prints.

"Lady Devilish and Dr.Dismay, its over," Delilah said advancing into the room.

"Dear child, it's just the beginning," Lady Devilish laughed.

"What are you planning?" Julius asked.

"Well if you _must _know than I'll tell you; many of the plants of the rainforest are poisonous. Poisonous enough to exterminate everyone in the Academy, and probably everyone in the world! We would have the whole world to ourselves, and not even Delilah and Julius will stop us," Dr.Dismay joined Lady Devilish in a maniacal laugh.

"Good bye Goodie and Two shoes!" Dr.Dismay said and put on a gas mask, then thru a gas bomb filled with the poisons plant gasses at Delilah and Julius. Delilah and Julius felt weak and fell to the floor not yet unconscious.

"Delilah."

"Yeah Julius."

"I love you," he managed to whisper.

"I love you too," Delilah said and then went unconscious.

Dr.Dismay was almost sure they where dead; almost. But instead of shooting them, he took them into the deepest parts of the rainforest and left them there, so if his poison didn't work, nature would take care of it. He separated them, just for fun. Delilah was now fifty kilometres or so away from Julius. He took all of their gadgets and left them to rot.

_**To be continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ants!

Delilah awoke to a hazy blur of red ants. One ant alone could not do much damage but a whole colony of ants was sure to inflict some pain. They had completely covered Delilah.

Dr.Dismay may be on the way to discovering a deadly plant poison but he wasn't there yet. His poison had only knocked Delilah and Julius out for 28 hours.

She got up quickly but stumbled to the ground. The plant poison had some lasting effect but within minutes it was gone and Delilah stumbled to the nearest body of water. She found a small waterfall that fed into a small lake. She took her shirt, pants, and shoes off and jumped into the lake, drowning all the ants. She quickly scrambled to land after she was sure all the ants where gone. She dried her self off and shook out her cloths and put them back on.

_Julius! Where's Julius?_

"Julius!" she called out, but to no avail. Her partner was nowhere to be found. She continued her search for a half an hour before she realized how hungry she was. She was certain of what plants she could eat and what they looked like; it was mostly fruit, yams, and some of the mushrooms. She gathered up the fruit from the trees, went back to the lake to wash them, and then she ate them.

Fifty kilometres away Julius was just waking up. He was lucky and the ants spared him. He didn't feel great and for the first twenty minutes after he woke up, he could not stop throwing up, and not knowing where Delilah was made him worried beyond belief.

He searched and searched but could not find his partner. He did find a stream. Fast running water was as close to clean water as he was going to get out here. He drank the cool water and it made him feel a little better. But he would not rest until he found Delilah and knew she was safe. All of his equipment was gone which would make finding her all the harder. He was her partner and he knew her best, so he tried to think of what she might do.

_But what if she can't do anything. What if she is dead!_ He thought and suddenly became much more alarmed. _I have to find her! _He was yelling at himself but he hadn't the slightest clue where to begin or where he was for that matter.The one thing he did know was that he loved Delilah and he needed to find her. He started up the river.

Delilah was not near the same river that Julius was by, but she wasn't far. A short five kilometres away would take her to the same river but she didn't know that. But by chance she started walking in that direction. She had a feeling that going that way would be good and she trusted her intuition.

The terrain was wet and slippery all of the time and it rain every twenty minutes or so. It was a bad time to be lost in the rainforest. The rainy season brought life to the rain forest but, hence the name, it brought _tones_ of rain.

_Crunch…Crunch…Crunch…_

Delilah herd something walking, it was very close to her. She froze and looked around to see if she could see what was coming.

"Stay back!" She said and prepared to fight whatever came at her.

_Crunch…Crunch…Crunch…Stop._

It was only a Tapir. Tapirs are harmless little land mammals that are very cute. This one took one glance at Delilah and plodded off. She was relived that it wasn't a tiger because she didn't have the strength to fight it if it wanted to.

She wandered on for a while longer and came to the river. The river was too wide and to fast to cross so she decided to follow it. _Upstream or down? _She wondered and decided to go downstream. It was unfortunately taking her farther way from Julius, in the opposite direction. She went on following the river for twenty kilometres, occasionally taking a drink, when she reached a small village of Pygmy people that Dr.Dismay and Lady Devilish had not yet destroyed. She hoped that Julius would somehow be there waiting for her. But no such luck, she was greeted by the curious Pygmy children instead.

"Amba ni enyi?" **(English translation: Who are you?) **One of the braver children asked, not fully expecting to get and answer.

"Mie ni Delilah Devonshire. Pata mie sema kwa zako mbari akida?" **(English translation: I am Delilah Devonshire. Can I speak with you tribe leader?"**

"Yakini," **(English translation: sure.) **The child, who looked about eight or nine, went to get their tribal leader. When he came he looked welcoming and not hostile at all. Many of the villagers came out of their homes to see what was going on.

"Mie wa Maliki, karibu katika angu chengo!"** (English translation: I am Maliki, welcome to my village.)**

"Mie ni Delilah Devonshire. Mie wa angalia kwa angu msharika Julius Chevalier. Yana enyi onekana mzungu ghulamu abiriwa bi?" **(English translation: My name is Delilah Devonshire. I am looking for my partner Julius Chevalier. Have you seen a white man pass through here?) **She was hopeful but she was almost sure he hadn't.

"Pole, ndisi sina onekana o-ote rejea," **(English translation: Sorry, we haven't seen anyone come by.) **Seeing her sadness he added: "Lakini assa enyi latit habu katika baki angra hapa, enyi wa karibu katika baki na sisi sote," **(English translation: But if you would like to stay the night, you are welcome to stay with us.)**

Delilah stayed the night with the Pygmy people. They fed her and cleaned her up a bit and gave her a place to sleep. She determined that in the morning she would go find Julius.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a glorious morning and the Pygmies where already up and had made Delilah some breakfast. Breakfast was some sort of fish and more fruit.

"Marahaba lakini mimi kweli sharti vizia kwenda angalia kwa angu msharika,"** English translation: Thank you but I really must get going to look for my partner.) **"Ka enyi atikali pi hii jito penzi peleka mimi? Aidah pi mbali yee mwenda?" **(English translation: Do you know where the river will take me? Or how far it goes?)**

But before he could answer they heard the sound of a machine ripping trees from the ground in the direction Delilah had come from yesterday.

"Dr.Dismay," Delilah said to herself and started running in that direction. He must have started looking for more trees to extract poison from.

The Pygmies where very frightened at the sound, they hadn't heard any sound like that in their entire life! Soon the village was complete anarchy.

Meanwhile, Julius also heard the sound and changed his course upstream and started downstream towards the sound. He was farther away than Delilah but he still knew that it was Dr.Dismay and Lady Devilish cutting down more trees.

_But what about Delilah? _He didn't know what to do; keep looking for Delilah or save the rainforest from Dr.Dismay and Lady Devilish. Common sense and intuition told to go save the rainforest.

He was quite a ways away from the destruction but he still managed to make it there fast. When he got there Delilah was already there. He could not believe his eyes when he saw her.

"Delilah!" He yelled to her and started running towards her.

"Julius," she called back. She threw Dr.Dismay out of the machine and by that time Julius was at her side. They shared a quick embrace but they had more important things to do.

"You, sir, have an appointment with justice," Julius said standing over the pathetic looking Dr.Dismay.

"Not yet I don't," and suddenly Lady Devilish came from behind and threw Julius to the ground. He got up almost as soon as he was down and began fighting with Lady Devilish.

Dr.Dismay knocked Delilah over and began to run. This gave Delilah a chance to find some strong rope in one of the machines. She chased after Dr.Dismay and brought him down.

Julius was still fighting Lady Devilish, but now he was winning. He took her arm and pinned it to her back then forced her to the ground; he won.

They arrived back at Lady Devilish's lair and retrieved their gear. They called Al after they restrained Dr.Dismay and Lady Devilish with more than just rope.

"Al, it Julius."

"Where were you, man? I was like tryin' to reach you for days! Are you okay!"

"Delilah and I got split up and thrown in the rainforest but we're fine now. I'll explain more when we get back to the Academy but right now I need you to come get us and Lady Devilish," Julius was in a hurry to get home and he knew it would take a while for the plane to get here. "I'm sending you the coordinates now."

"Sure thing kiddo. There's a plane on the way just hang tight," he hung up.

They locked Dr.Dismay and Lady Devilish in one of the prison cells, freshened up, then went out by the doors to wait for the plane. There was a landing ground a short ways away and they would just have to walk there.

"I was so worried about you," Julius said hugging Delilah tightly.

"I was worried about you too. I missed you so much," she hugged back. "I was afraid I would never see you again," she pulled away; tears were welling up in her eyes. Julius wiped them away and pulled her close to him. The moment seemed to last forever, but not long enough.

"I love you," Julius said.

"I love you too," Delilah pulled back again and they kissed.

The plane arrived quicker than expected and they where on their way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone at the Academy was interested to know what happened, even Ursula and Emit. They explained everything in moderate detail but they where tired and just wanted to spend some time with each other.

It was around 10:00 pm, and already Delilah and Julius where getting ready for bed. They both had quick showers and brushed their teeth. But as Delilah laid her head on the pillow she realized, no matter how tired she was, she was not going to get any sleep unless she was with Julius.

She quietly made her way to his room. The light was on. _I guess he can't sleep either. _She knocked first and Julius came to the door.

"Hey D, what's up?" He asked and was happy to see her.

"I can't sleep, could I maybe sleep with you?" She blushed slightly

"Sure, I can't sleep either," they walked into his room and lay down in his bed. She cuddled up to him and they both had a good night's sleep.


End file.
